The present invention relates generally to waste management, and more specifically to vapor handling in ink-based printing devices.
Ink-based printing devices are used in many different types of printing environments. For example, ink-jet printers are used in stand-alone environments attached to individual computers. Ink-jet printers are also used in networked environments as printing devices that are utilized by a number of network clients and attached thereto via network connections. As another example of an ink-based printing device, ink-using web printers are capable of printing many xe2x80x9cpagesxe2x80x9d of text and graphics from a single roll of paper, which may then be cut into separate or groups of pages for subsequent formation into a newspaper, a newsletter, etc. As yet another example of ink-based printing devices, ink-using copiers, facsimile machines, multi-function devices, etc. may each rely on an ink-based print engine to create printed hard copies. These various ink-printing devices may print using black, color, or black and color inks.
With these many attractive options, ink-based printing devices have become ubiquitous in society. Furthermore, these printers provide many other desirable characteristics at an affordable price. However, the desire of customers for ever more features or conveniences (usually at ever-lower prices) continues to encourage manufacturers to improve efficiencies and other attributes of ink-based printing devices. One area of continual improvement is in printer throughput, in increased pages per minute.
As throughput increases, however, problems related to throughput become more significant, such as the generation of waste products, including vapors generated during the printing process. These vapors may include substances which must be disposed of in compliance with to hazardous waste procedures, such as described in the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) regulations. Currently, addressing ink waste issues can be an expensive and time consuming aggravation for consumers of ink-based printing devices. There is thus a need for methods and apparatus that simplify the waste recovery and disposal process.
One or more of the deficiencies and problems described above are ameliorated or eliminated by embodiments of the present invention. Embodiment of the present invention simplify or reduce the cost of addressing ink waste issues by enabling an operator to relatively easily and inexpensively handle vapor that is produced as a waste byproduct of printing with ink-based printing devices.
To that end, apparatuses, methods, systems, and arrangements as described herein facilitate vapor handling in printing. In certain implementations, for example, one or more volatiles emitted during an ink-based printing process may be condensed into one or more liquids. The one or more liquids may be directed into absorbent materials such that the combined liquids and absorbent materials form a substance that qualifies as a solid, as determined by a given solid definition or regulatory standard. In certain (alternative but non-exhaustive) implementations, the volatiles emitted during printing may include water and oil vapors, with the oil vapor being condensed into a liquid and added to the absorbent materials while the water vapor is being forwarded under the force of, e.g., negative air pressure.